Awkwardness
by Lauranessification
Summary: Edward finds himself in an awkward situation..


Edward POV

No. God no, I though, staring into the eyes of the boy, not able to say anything. He blinked.

If it wasn't me in this situation, I would've laughed. But it was me, standing in Bella's room, looking at her new boyfriend.

Bella's chocolate-brown eyes were huge and full of surprise as they looked at me. Her mouth had dropped open and she stared at me.

Five seconds ago they were kissing, undressing each other, rolling over the bed, giggling, whispering how they loved each other. I agreed with the boy every time he said something to her. Now they had frozen completely at the sight of me standing there.

Bella was sitting on his lap, the sheets loosely covering their bodies. I didn't even know who he was, until I looked in his eyes. Jacob Black. The last time I had seen him was at the prom, last year. Now, that was a year ago, and he had changed a lot in that year. Not just a little bit, but a serious _lot_.

The first noticeably change was his hair. I could remember him having long, black hair, but now it was shorter and strands of hair lay messily around his face.

His face looked older, and he had probably grown a few inches. His full lower lip was trembling a little but his eyes were the only thing that had remained from his youthful looks. They were huge, dark brown and puppy-like, staring at me like I had grown a second head.

He was everything I wasn't; tanned skin and huge, muscular body. It sounded ridiculous that I, the irresistible vampire could be jealous of somebody's looks, but I was. I almost _had _to be. Every sane man, human or not, would be jealous of his body, complete with abs that screamed - _don't look, don't look, he'll think you're sexually attracted._

His thoughts were almost exactly the same.

I guess I should have listened to Alice when she said it wasn't smart to go up to Bella's. Stubborn as I was, I ignored her. I thought Bella would be there; sound asleep, as she always used to be at this hour. I imagined her lying peacefully on her bed, mumbling my name. That's why I had come here, to see her again. I had missed her too much; I needed to see her again.

The last year I'd spent my time hoping that Bella could move on and live a truly human and happy life - without me. Although it hurt me to leave her and I had practically been going through hell without her, I did what was best for her. But I just couldn't stay away any longer.

I really, really did not need to see her all over somebody else though and it stung. I tried to tell myself that this was what I had wanted for her, a normal life with a normal boyfriend.

I hadn't realized I had been lying to myself all along. That I was hoping she was longing for me every second, like I had longed for her. That she was burning for me and that she was hopelessly devoted to me, even after what I did to her.

Maybe these were just _my _hopeless feelings towards _her_, and I was stupid enough to hope that she would still love me.

Apparently she had moved on, with someone else. I felt the heat of my anger in my chest, jealousy boiling in every inch of my frozen body. I tried to calm myself. Wasn't this what I wanted for her? _No. That's what's healthy. That has nothing to do with my feelings._

I still wanted her. I had never stopped loving her.

Jacob coughed softly. "Er, hi?" He said, looking at me, being angry and nervous at the same time, but holding it back because he wasn't wearing anything. The sheets were his only "protection". Hearing his thoughts was quite funny, and I would've laughed in any other situation.

_Oh God, oh God, oh GOD! Is it him? Yeah, it is him, definitely. What is he doing? Why isn't he leaving, or attacking me? He surely looks like he's about to do that. Why can't he just leave? Why hasn't he apologized yet, I thought he was all well-mannered and stuff? God, I hate him, stupid, annoying leech with his stupid, shiny look-at-me-car. What is he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be gone? Woosh. Gone away. Why is he back?_

Although he sounded angry, he was nervous and felt humiliated. I would've felt exactly the same if the ex-boyfriend of my girl showed up while we were sharing an intimate moment.

And what was that God-awful, disgusting _dog_-like smell? Was that her new perfume, eau de dog? Whatever it was, it was revolting.

He wrapped his arms tight around Bella's waist and pulled her closer.

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke the everlasting, deadly silence.

I didn't react. I didn't give her a glance. All I did was stare at Jacob with a deadly gaze, hoping that he'd be scared to death and run out of her house, screaming all the way. Unfortunately, he didn't.

The first three seconds I stood in that room I actually felt pity for the boy. Without a warning I had jumped into the room completely silent, nonetheless, but somehow even humans find out when you're standing in their room, watching them.

Now, all I felt was jealous, childish anger.

"Edward," Bella repeated, now a little more scared. I still didn't react.

It must have looked pretty creepy, but I. Didn't. Care. That guy was going to die, right there, maybe in about three seconds, or after I got Bella out of here, or after he had put on something like clothes, at least his underwear. Yeah, that last one.

Bella shifted a little, like she wanted to get out of bed. Jacob's response was to hold her a little tighter and to finally return my death glare. He trembled a little.

Bella swung her arms around his neck and hushed him. "Ssh, calm down Jake."

He closed his eyes and the trembling stopped. He buried his face in her neck and mumbled something. Without my mind-reading-skills I wouldn't have known what he'd mumbled. I held back a chuckle, but couldn't stop a grin.

"What?" she asked, soothing his hair and rubbing his shoulder.

He lifted his head to her eye-level. Even on his dark skin I could see the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I, uh, you know. This," he said, stopping mid-sentence and gestured to me. "This is a little awkward. You know, uncomfortable." He was only talking to her, his eyes darting ashamed around the room to avoid her eyes.

She bit her lip and looked at me. Jacob buried his face in her neck again and made a muffled sound, it kind of sounded like "Please?"

I leaned against her open window, strangely relaxed. Jacob was embarrassed because of me, and I couldn't stop grinning. _Payback_ I thought, _for kissing Bella, or worse._

I gave her a smile and lunged out of the window. It hadn't quite turned out the way I had planned, but I didn't really care. I'd try tomorrow, during the day. I had plenty of time, and Bella wasn't dying either.

I had embarrassed Jacob Black, her boyfriend, and that, despite the total awkwardness, totally made my night.


End file.
